Electrical switch assemblies can be configured to open or close an electric circuit. For example, an electrical switch assembly can be configured to open an electrical circuit such that a worker can relatively safely perform maintenance or repair work to the electrical circuit and/or related components. At least certain types of electrical switch assemblies are used in the transmission of relatively high levels of electrical power, including, for example, electrical power in the range of around 600 amps, among other ranges. In efforts to prevent arcing between at least contacts of an electrical switch assembly when the electrical switch assembly is in an open condition, certain types of electrical switch assemblies are configured to separate the contacts of the electrical switch assembly by relatively large distances. Yet, such relatively large distances can increase the overall size of the electrical switch assembly, which can not only increase the cost of the electrical switch assembly, but may also require that the electrical switch assembly occupy a relatively large portion of an otherwise generally confined or limited space or area. Alternatively, certain types of electrical switch assemblies seek to prevent arcing by adding a supplemental insulating medium, such as, for example, oil, between the open contacts. Yet, the inclusion of oil and other supplemental insulating materials can at least add to the cost and complexity of the electrical switch assembly.
Accordingly, although various electrical switch assemblies are available currently in the marketplace, further improvements are possible to provide a means for preventing arcing in electrical switch assemblies.